


Making Plans

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [21]
Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i> Role Reversal</i> Theme:  Proof of Life, Dino/Terry, they hostage takers instead of hostage negotiators</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

Terry sat with Dino and looked over the map once again. They had been following the mark for weeks now and knew his every move. For a diplomat, he stuck to a precise routine that almost never varied. He was making it too easy for them. 

"Are we ready?" Terry asked, looking over at Dino.

"Yes. Everything is in place and the men know what to do."

"Good. We take him tomorrow. Here," Terry said pointing to a place on the map where he knew their mark would be unguarded. 

"This is going to be fun."

Terry laughed at his lover. Dino had entirely too much fun creating chaos.


End file.
